Love at first colour
by I'mgoingtoHogwarts
Summary: Hermione was nervous. Why? George Weasley, prankster extraordinaire, extremely handsome, and popular was sitting beside her and his hair was purple!


**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize from the HP books are JKR's.

**Description:**Hermione was nervous. Why? George Weasley, prankster extraordinaire, extremely handsome, and popular was sitting beside her and his hair was purple!

I **don't** own Harry Potter

**Love at first colour**

"Hermione, dear, would you mind fetching Fred and George? It's 2 o'clock, the guests have already arrived, and the twins are not here!" Mrs. Weasley huffed as she levitated another set of drinks out in the garden.

Hermione Granger had just come down the stairs, "On my way!" she smiled and turned around again and went upstairs.

They were hosting a celebration party. The war was over, and luckily non in the family had come out with damages beyond repair. For a while it had been bad for Fred, but he was back, and that had to be celebrated.

Hermione stopped outside the door to their room. She flattened her clothes, and tried to tame her hair, but it was no use. _Oh, well,_ she thought. Just when she was about to open the door, she heard George's voice and her stomach gave a funny twist.

"Ready, Freddie!" he said excitedly.

"Great! Now, I'll pour it in every drink, except ours, so remember where you put your goblet," she heard Fred say.

They sounded exited, that was a bad sign. Hermione got curious, so she put her ear close to the door to hear more. When Fred spoke next, she jumped, as he clearly had moved and was on his way out the door. "Let's hope it turns purple!" he snickered.

Hermione hurried to stand in the stairs as Fred opened the door and backed out of the room. Hermione heard George ask "Yeah, and no one else knows what it means, right?"

"Nope, no one," Fred answered and closed the door. "Hermione!" he exclaimed and hid something quickly in his robes and flashed her a far too innocent grin. She eyed him suspiciously before answering him. "Hi, Fred, I was told to come and fetch you and George, you're party's about to start," she smiled.

"Brilliant!" he said, before walking past her down the stairs.

_At least he didn't suspect me listening,_ Hermione thought. She knocked and opened the door. George was putting away a potion kit when she stuck her head in. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," Hermione answered and smiled back. _Oh that stupid smile,_ she thought as she almost melted away and forgot what she was there for.

"Uhm..." she thought about what she should say, "the party is about to start... you should come down before your mother comes up, because that won't be pretty," she smiled. He grinned back at her and got up. He winked at her as he closed the door, making her blush.

"You know my mother!" he chuckled.

Friends and family were already gathered outside in the garden when George and Hermione wandered outside. They both caught sight of Fred as he stood by the drinks, and he winked to them, beckoning them over.

The garden was prettily decorated with lights. There were also small tables placed around what was supposed to be a dance floor, but was used more as a chatting place.

Fred handed George his drink with a wink and then took his own before handing out the rest of them. Everyone was waiting for Fred to say something before drinking. Hermione noticed that George had already taken a sip and had put his goblet down on the table. She quickly checked if anyone was looking before she picked up his goblet and put down her own in his place.

Fred cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. George had picked up his goblet, or rather Hermione's goblet, without noticing any change. Fred looked over at him and returned his grin with a wink before lifting his own goblet. "To me!" he squealed, making everyone chuckle.

Five seconds later their prank started taking effect. Hermione watched in wonder as everyone's hair colour changed to everything from pink to green. _So this is what they were planning..._ Hermione thought and checked her hair colour just to be safe. It was still brown. She looked around at the others who were laughing at each other before shutting up when they found their hair another colour too.

Fred looked at her and George, then focused his glance at her with confusion. Hermione just smirked back. George's hair turned purple as he looked down at her. Fred took a second to understand and then he started to howl with laughter. Neither he nor Hermione had any plan of telling George that his hair was purple at the moment.

Hermione looked back at George, who had a frown plastered to his face. His hair turned to a colour of bright yellow as he turned around to face Fred who, like Hermione, still had his hair colour in place. "You did put it in every other goblet, right?" he asked.

"Yup," Fred smirked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Maybe you're immune or something?" George said, more to himself than Hermione. He then looked back at her, and his hair changed back to a vibrant purple.

"This is actually really interesting, what is it?" Hermione complimented as she jumped up and sat at the small table behind them. She really wondered what this was.

"Thanks!" George beamed and put his – Hermione's – goblet down. "The hair colour changes depending on what the pranked witch or wizard feel for the person they look at."

Hermione again cast a quick glance at his purple hair, then at everyone else. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the other side of the garden glaring at Fred and George.

"So... what do the different colours mean?" she asked, looking up at George. He sat down at the table with her.

"Well, there are a lot more colours than we see here actually. Mums nice shade of green means irritation," he said and grinned. "Yellow stands for friendship love, and family love and that stuff."

George's hair changed colour as he looked around. Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ginny who were staring at each other with soppy grins, both with the same purple hair, just like George had had when he looked at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"And then there's red for anger... grey for pity..." George counted with his fingers.

What did purple mean? She stole a glance at George, and her heart started beating fast. Hermione wanted to ask, but then a thought hit her. What if it was something bad? No, it couldn't be that, Harry and Ginny-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Georges laugh, and he pointed at Ron.

He was staring at Fred, who was chatting happily with Luna. Fred's hair was a pale yellow and Luna's was constantly changing, seeing as she wasn't looking at Fred, but everyone else. Ron's hair was light blue.

"Light blue stands for jealousy," he chuckled. Hermione also laughed as Ron was trying to stare a hole through Fred's head.

Hermione cleared her throat. She was nervous, why was she nervous? Of course she knew why she was nervous. George Weasley, prankster extraordinaire, extremely handsome, and popular was sitting beside her and his hair was purple!

"What does purple mean?" she asked as lightly as she could. George looked at her, and his hair immediately flashed purple again.

He smiled, "Purple means that you are in love," he said simply. Hermione stiffened, and her stomach did a summersault and her eyes grew big. She suddenly found it extremely hard to not stare at his hair.

George laughed at her expression. "What, you didn't know Harry and Ginny were swooning over each other?" He laid an arm around her shoulder. "Oh, yes, my dear Hermione, it wouldn't surprise me if they soon tie the knot and pop out babies like a hen!"

Hermione laughed at the weird comparison and relaxed a bit. She looked up at him, and he looked back at her. George studied her face as she bit her lip nervously. She took a deep breath and focused on her Gryffindor bravery.

"Oh, it wasn't exactly them I was thinking about..." she smiled slightly at him.

"Then who...?" he asked in confusion and looked around at everyone else, searching for a purple head.

Hermione turned slightly so she was facing him once more. George looked curiously at her, his arm still around her. She lifted her hand up to his cheek. George sat completely still, savouring the feeling of her hand, wondering what was going on. Hermione brought her hand up to his hair and made a try to brush it away.

"I rather like this colour on you," she smiled, "it suits you."

She watched as he stared incredulously at her and then as realisation dawned at him. The famous Weasley blush started to creep up onto his face as he understood why she didn't change hair colour, why Fred had howled with laughter and that his hair was, in fact – he moved his hair a bit with his hand so he could see it – Purple.

"Oh," he said, his grin fading each second.

Hermione bit her lip again, _do something, Hermione, anything!_ She racked her brain for something intelligent to say. "Well..." she said, searching her brain for something to continue with. "I like you too," she said in a very matter-of-fact-ly manner. _Just great._

"Really?" George exclaimed, excitement rising up inside him.

"Really," Hermione confirmed, and grinned back at him as he started grinning like a nutter.

George jumped down from the table and held out a hand. "May I take you for a late night time stroll my fair lady?" he asked with a grin and a twinkle in his eye as he did an over exaggerating bow.

Hermione followed suit and jumped down beside him. "Seeing as it is bright day and we are in the middle of a party... yes, thank you very much," she grinned and took his hand.

They walked towards the lake in silence, each of them secretly jumping up and down and sqealing inside their heads.

They came down to the edge of the water, and Hermione noticed that his hair was slowly changing back to orange again.

"It's a shame," Hermione said and smiled at him.

"What is?" he asked and turned to face her.

Hermione dragged her hand through his orange hair. "I rather liked you're purple hair."

George grinned, laid his arm around her waist and stepped closer to her. He leaned in towards her and stopped right before his mouth touched hers. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and a shiver ran down her spine as he whispered "I knew there was a good reason my hair turned purple."

**A/N: **So? What do you think? I would really appreciate if you review and tell me what you think was good and what you think was bad, I'm still new at this! Thanks!:)


End file.
